Fallen On
by EmmaSteed
Summary: Old story that I am revising! Now that a family is restored, what will it take to make up for what went wrong in the past and be given a second chance? AZ/Glitch and all other characters from the movies are involved. *Revised*
1. Chapter 1

The new found family of the O.Z. lined up on the balcony. Elder and younger daughter, mother and father stood staring up at the two suns coming out from the shadow of the moon, lighting the once dark lands that brought back memories of the past.

"Now that is the O.Z. I remember!" DG said; clear not only for her family but also her friends who stood behind her, also staring at the sight.

"And it will be the future too," Azkadellia said, a slight smile on her face from the relief of being herself again. Finally she was allowed to be the woman who for 15 annuals had been imprisoned by the witch that now lay in a gummy puddle on the balcony above them. Suddenly the thought came to her, "who's going to clean that mess?" It caused her to let out a little laugh so infectious that DG caught on too, smiling and winking jokingly towards her sister.

Azkadellia turned her attention to the three men that had aided and befriended DG. She recognized one at once, a handsome, intelligent man a few annuals her senior, now a rugged shell of what he once was. When she caught his brown eyes looking right into her hazel ones, the old feelings of remorse flooded back to her. She quickly turned back to her family who still took in the scenery of the land slowly budding into spring.

Raw felt something, not of his own feelings, hit him. He knew it belonged to the man next to him who he had come in the past few days to gladly call a friend. "Is Glitch ok?"

Glitch glanced away from Azadellia's backside to Raw whose furry face carried much sympathy towards him.

"I don't know Raw." He answers in confusion. Something should be coming to him, but it is lost except for the pain in his chest.

"I don't mean to take away from the family moment, your majesties," Cain said, drawing the family's attention towards him as he bowed, his fedora clutched in his hands. "But we have long coats, alchemists and the resistance still fighting."

Queen Lavender stepped towards Cain, "Of course, we will have to straighten everything out as soon as possible." She closed the distance between her and Cain and gave him a warm hug, "I am ever so thankful to you, to all of you!" she adds, looking at Glitch and Raw "for this happiness you have returned to me."

"Perhaps we might discuss this during dinner," DG piped up as she held her hand over her growling stomach. Her sister wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder,

"I agree with Deeg, I could use some nourishment myself." Azkadellia exhales a long exhausted breath.

"Well ya, after all I did technically pull someone else out of you!" DG says sarcastically. Luckily Azkadellia shared the same humor as DG and laughed as the two of them walked off together.

Glitch gazed over the sisters as they walked past him and Raw, once again catching Azkadellia eyes staring into his before she left the room. He redirected his gaze down to his feet, still feeling lost. Raw noticed and patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe some food would help Glitch's mood?" Raw smiled as Glitch faced him with glazed eyes as if his emotions were crying inside.

Ahamo started to follow his daughters out the door but then stopped to wait for his wife and Cain to join.

It was really no surprise to him that his wife was already stepped back in to her role as a queen, in deep talk with the ex tin man, on what work would need to be done to begin the chain reaction of peace to the O.Z. She was never one to waste any time, especially when it came to her role in life as well as a mother and husband.

As Cain and Lavender slowly made the distance to her husband, her eyes glanced over to her old friend and she noted his sorrowful mood. As hard as she tried to keep her mind on the subject matter with Cain, her heart went out to her former Royal Advisor. She knew of the past and that in time it will all sort itself out.


	2. Chapter 2

DG paused briefly for a sip of milk before continuing to rapidly stuff her mouth with food. Azkadellia, in reverse took her time eating as body was not sure what to make of the food as she began she shiver with nerves.

"I notice only one us are able to keep our their appetite." Azkadellia said between small bites. DG wiped her mouth with a cloth off of the dark wood table surface before replying.

"Hey, I just spent 4 days strolling around, trying to remember who I am, it takes a lot out of a girl!" DG then eyed the bread roll on the side of her sister's plate, "Hey Az, are you gonna eat that?" Az shook her head and mouthed "No" moving her half full plate in front of DG's emptied one.

Walking in to the dinning hall with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, Ahamo and Lavender gaze deep into each others eyes as if no one else was in the room or even the world besides them.

DG noticed them and immediately straightened up in her parent's presence, putting to use the little bit of princess manners she had. Azkadellia giggled and coughed at her sister's sudden change in posture, but the humor stopped as her coughs deepened causing breathing to be a struggle..

"Dellia my dear!" Lavender snapped back into reality and left her husband's side as her maternal instincts kicked to stand by her eldest daughter's side.

"I don't' feel very-" Azkadellia cut herself off with another cough as she placed her face into her mother's chest, as she was again a child in need of comfort, as DG quickly wiped her hands off the napkin and began to rub her sister's back, "Maybe this is not the greatest time for a family get together." Az coughed out as her shaky hand reached out for a goblet of wine.

DG quickly grabbed the silver grail and brought it to her sister's lips. "Do you want me to take you to your room sis?" Azkadellia could only nod her head in agreement as she let go of her mother and held on to her little sister, who had become one of her biggest strengths in life.

Glitch had wandered and had forgotten what had pulled him away from his friend raw while he was studying the Queen earler. The furry beast was trying to prefigure how much of his abilities he was going to need to help heal her to be as strong in the light as bright as she at once was before the sacrifice to save DG.

That was all that Glitch could recall, he was now along with sour feet in a dark hallway that he couldn't push himself to turn back to the safety of his friends and love.

Love? Did he really just think of that term? His face twists in confusion as contuies to walk down the lonely hall.

_A younger, but fully brained Ambrose walks down the hallway. His hands are busy fixing the tangled silver chain around a woman's pearl stone gold ring around his neck. Finally fixed, he tucked it under his military jacket and buttoned it back up to the top where it pinches his neck._

Glitch rubbed the side of his forehead as the flashback left him stoped at the end of the hall in front of a dark wood door. His hand moved in instinct to the warn doorknob to find it locked.

The pressure in his head began to build up again and caused him to hunch forward with his forehead hitting the door.

_Ambrose unlocks the door with a skeleton key and places it back into his coats front pocket. Before entering he could hear the sound of heels rushing around the stone floor with papers moving around and curses said under a woman's breath. He recognized it and felt no gear to enter._

Before he could see the other side of the door Glitch came back to the present.

DG came back into the dinning room and smiled at the sight of Cain sitting with her parents. "Az is asleep, I felt forehead. It was burning up." Queen Lavender and Cain arched their eyebrows in worry at her chosen words. It took DG a few seconds to understand their distress.

"I meant she's running a fever" she said hastily, crossing her arms in front of her before continuing "no one caught on fire I promise!"

Ahamo chuckled at his wife as she took a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry my angel." She said while taking DG's hand as she sat at the table next to Cain, "We are not familiar with the language you pick up on the other side."

"I was just informing the Queen that the resistance captured most of the long coats," Cain smiled proudly.

"All of them? There were more long coats then resistance members." DG grabbed a hold of Cain and gave him a kiss on the cheek at the news quickly so no one at the table would think much of it.

"They surrendered when they noticed the eclipse had passed. My boy, he has big plans for them," Cain turned back to the Queen, "he wants to make them rebuild what they destroyed."

"Just inform him that there is a difference between justice and torture," the Queen commented. "I want them to pay for their deeds, but no more suffering."

"Especially from our part," Ahamo added, finishing off what his wife's thoughts.

"Hey, would it be safe for me to venture out into the O.Z.?" DG asked her parents as a great idea came to her mind.

"Well I'd go with you kid," Cain said before Ahamo and Lavender could answer, "To protect you, just in case."

"Well if Az is up to it, you can protect us both then!" DG replied. She felt her mother's hand gently hold hers again and she turned to her.

"What do you have planned DG?" Her mother didn't seem alarmed with the idea but she was naturally still protective of her youngest daughter.

"I've been wondering if my baby came through from the other side with me."

"Baby?" Both Cain and Ahamo's voices rang out, deeply surprised and worried at the same time.

"Ya my 350, you'd love her!" Her face light up remembering the motorcycle, "Together her and I managed to get speeding tickets weekly."

"You make a father proud," Ahoma laughed out.

Azkadellia woke up in her bed, even in her reveling night gown, she had become unbearably hot with the exception of the light breeze that came from the opened balcony door.

The now bejeweled night sky proofed that night was upon the O.Z. and she was thankful as that kept the temperature cool for her. As she shifted her body it ached, grinded her teeth through the stiffness of her muscles, she moved herself from under the warm sheets and over to the small balcony.

Glitch had by luck found his way back to the main hallway. His headache still lingered and caused his skin to feel feverish. He grasped an idea as he saw a wall design open to the out side in the shape of a clover he stuck his head out of it to feel the cool breeze

He felt at serenity until he opened his eyes and saw the distance up he was from the ground. His fear of heights came back and caused virtigo as his sight began to go out of control.

He quickly moved his head up to look at his level to a small balcony a small distance away where stood Azkadellia, her smooth, ivory face now pale and chestnut brown locks cascading down her back were well light by the moon.

Azkadellia breathed in the fresh air and felt it burn in her lungs that caused her to cough deeper than before as she exhaled. Her weight was mistakenly placed on the balcony railing and she staggered backwards making the lack of balance and slip, everything went black as she felt the cold stone against her skin and then there was nothing.

Glitch's brown eyes bulged out when Azkadellia collapsed. He pulled his head back inside and ran in a more confident manner through the halls, his shoes screeched on the floor with every tight turn until her reached her unlocked chamber.

As he entered in to the dark room he fell over a love seat and yelled an, "Ouch!"

_She had just turned 10 a day ago and she was already finished reading two of her gifts, giving to her by the Advisor. These books on many different subjects from science to poetry to business and politics entertained her. He had given them to her, telling her it might stop her from missing him while he would be gone to train the new royal security called long coats. _

_From a very early age after she had found him in a field she had become his shadow, following him around and asking him endless questions about everything and anything a young girl could come up with off the top of her head and even after she got the answers she would ask again. _

_After she had played with her little 5 year old sister for most of the day, she went to the library, curling up near the fire place in one of the large arm chairs she knew to be her mentor's favourite and read until she dozed off with a book in her hand…_

Glitch finally limped his way on to the balcony. He knelt down and turned Azkadellia over onto her back, gently moving the dark hair strands away from her sweaty face. He froze in place, as her lips murmured "Ambrose."

_Young Azkadellia opened her eyes a crack to see her much-admired friend picking her up_ _from the chair. "Ambrose," she said quietly as if she was still partly asleep._

"_Azka-dee, no princess should ever be sleeping in a stuffy library," they left the book behind as he carried her small limp body out of the room in his arms._

Glitch brought her into his arms and picked her up as best he could, between his limp and the extra weight he carried and avoiding any more furniture run ins he made it to her bed and laid her on it. He stood back up straight and looked down at her dim moon light face and studied it with familiarly.

_Ambrose placed young Azkadellia onto her four-poster bed. He sat there for a little while and made sure she had no trouble falling back asleep. Right when he stood up to leave a little hand grasped his. "Go to sleep," he said as he looked down on the girl._

_She met his gaze; her dark hazel eyes staring back at his own brown ones. "Ambrose, can you stay for little while? You can keep the monsters away." she said in such a pleading tone that I tugged at his heart making him sit back down on the corner of her bed._

Glitch stared down at his hand, firmly clasped in hers one, as she murmured, "keep the monsters away."


	3. Chapter 3

DG looked through the scarce collection of clothes to choose from; summer dresses, ball gowns, even the witches goth apparel was up for grabs, but only the attire of a long coat uniform came close to her preface suited her. As much as she admired the pretty gowns, they were not her choice pick for traveling the unknown wilderness of the O.Z.

She had spent the night before hemming the dark cargo pants in to her length and had cut the long sleeves off a shirt, turning it into a relax fit tank top. Her new outfit had a tough girls flare that inspired her inner child to strike a pose in the mirror with her bicep flexing. After touching the lack of muscle on her arm she pouted and retired back to her normal poster as she grabs the long black coat that had small threads sticking out from where patches were ripped off.

Azkadellia's eyes fluttered open to the reddish orange glow of her room that indicated the suns rising. As she became more aware of her surroundings she felt a lightweight on her hand that was accompanied with the soft whistles of a snore. She turned her head that caused her neck to crack that made her wince in small agony as she sat up.

Glancing down at her right arm down to her hand she noticed mescaline hand that held it loosely connected to collapse body asleep on the floor. She recognized the torn military suite immediately.

"Ambr-"she stopped herself from saying his former name, "Glitch."

He snored louder in response, she tried to take her hand out from under him, but this only resulted in him gripping her tighter. She tried again and this time she was pulled off the bed, landing on top of him.

Glitch woke abruptly with his eyes on the extra amount of weight that yelped as it landed on him. His brown eyes focused in to dark hazel ones that were leveled with his. He jerked his head backward in a confused state that caused his synapses to misfire.

"Hi I'm Glitch, sometimes my…my….my…" Right then he was propelled back to the present and realized who was under.

"You're the… she's the, umm…. how did I get here?"

Azkadellia slid herself off him and seated herself with as much grace as she could muster so early in the morning in to a leather armchair in front of the small fireplace."I don't know, but I forgot how much of a soft snore you had." She said, placing her elbows on top of the armrest and proped her face up in her hands. Her finger tips massaged the sides of her forehead and touched the bruise from the previous night, "Ouch! Do you know why my face feels sore?"

Glitch sat up, a grimace on his face due to the stiffness in his back. "No" he replied, his eyes wandered from her head down to her bare stomach. "You must get cold wearing that." He unconsciously pointed his finger at her stomach, this lead blushes on both sides. Azkadellia then reached over to her bed, pulled a thin blanket off and wrapped it around her torso. "I think maybe-"

"-I should leave," Glitch finished for her and stood up with a stumble he than froze, looking completely lost, "where am I going to go to?"

A knock from the door echoed, it caused him to freak out in a manner like he was going to be attacked by a mobat and run but unforgently in to a wall.

Azkadellia yelped in shock and worry and stood up to grab a hold of him before falling backwards. An immense sadness overwhelmed her as she gazed at the former advisor limp in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…. No, not really," he answered with a little whine, sounding like a lost child that pinched it's nose.

"Az? You up?" DG's voice came from behind the door.

"Here," Azkadellia took Glitch's hand gently and lead him into her bathroom, "stay right here. If someone saw you rumors would spread." He sat on the edge of her tub still holding her hand.

"Thank you," he looked down at their joined hands shyly.

She staired at him; something killed her inside every time she looked at him. Something that she had no idea where to go with, but it was going to have to be done whether she liked to or not. As much as she would have wanted to keep the past in the past, she felt she owed it to tell him.

Another knock came to the door and she sighed. "I'll be there soon DG." She turned back to him, "I will be right back." She let go of his hand and walked briskly to her door, just as she was about to open it DG threw it open magically and rushed in, causing AZ to jump.

"Sorry Az, I thought maybe you were still ill." DG looked a little ashamed for barging in on her sister like she just had but at the same time she felt justified for doing it, "It was funny though, watching you jump like that." DG gave her sister a big smile to settle her nerves down.

"Come here," Az wrapped her arms around her little sister for a hug, "I'm fine."

"Good." DG said as they left the hug, "Because you, me and my personal Tin Man are going on a journey!"

"Really?" Az drawled, eyebrow arched in playful curiosity.

Glitch sat on the tub's lip and looked at his own reflection angled in the mirror; dark rings around his eyes and connected to his bruised nose, his rich brown locks matted and his suit in rags. As he got lost in his own external wreck the thought of the locked door in the dark lonely hallway came back to him. "If she took over this place then she has to have a master key." he thought and getting onto is hands and knees, he crawled through the doorway of the bathroom staying low.

DG continued to talk to Azkadellia about something called a motorcycle. He couldn't see Azkadellia's expression as her back was towards him. Thankfully, she was blocking DG's view as his eyes roamed the room in search of a desk or anything that would hold something as valuable as a key. He spotted a small drawing desk opposite her bed. Just as he was about to crawl over his hand rubbed up against a loose stone on the bottom of the fireplace. He stayed put so as to not make any noise and gently lifted the stone to see a dark red, velvet bag tied with gold rope.

"I'll find some things to pack and get dressed. Then I'll be down to meet you two down stairs." Azkadellia wrapped her arm around DG and walked her to the door. DG was ecstatic that Az was coming; she hoped that this would be the beginning of a better bond between the two of them to heal the past.

Glitch had placed the bag in the band of his pants while DG left and returned the rock to its proper place the quickly crawled back into the bathroom before Azkadellia would come back.

Azkadellia placed her head on the cool surface of the closed door trying to gather her thoughts when she remembered the former advisor in her bathroom. "Oh, Glitch!" she sighed as she walked across her room back into the bathroom to find him gone.

Glitch had leaped from Azkadellia's bathroom window to a nearby balcony just a floor below. He was thankful that it was only a short distance away so his fear of heights didn't take its toll.

He walked into the room to see the Queen and Ahamo still asleep in the comfort of a bed, the first they had been together for years, caused him to stop in his tracks to consider the thought of sneaking out of the Queen's daughter's bathroom and into her bedroom. He tiptoed out of the room, anxious of Ahamo waking up to ask questions and possibly killing him with the answers.

Cain reached his hand down to DG's as she climbed up onto the horse behind him, "I don't see why you couldn't just take your own horse?"

Azkadellia, in a black leather raincoat rode her matching colored horse next to Cain and DG. She shook her head not knowing what was more amusing, that Cain failed to see the massive crush DG had developed for him or the fact the DG herself hadn't noticed it either.

"What's the point of a third horse if I ride my bike back?" DG said as she wrapped her arms around Cain.

"Keep a good eye on my girls Cain, I've only just got them back." Ahamo said as he walked up behind them and smiled at his two daughters as Lavender came up beside him with a concerned mother look. "Remember you two are most powerful together."

"In that case, they are the ones who should be protecting me." Cain kicked the side of his horse to begin the journey.

Azkadellia glanced back at the tower once more as she journeyed off behind the tin man and her sister. Her eyes focused on the window of a certain room. A room that when she was the evil sorceress, only her and no one else was allowed to enter and has been locked to anyone else until today.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Lavender sat straight up in her chair as Raw's rough fingertips are placed along the sides of her forehead. Ahamo in concern leaned against the wall in silence, giving them the privacy they needed to heal but being near.

"Many things you take the blame for," Raw murmured as he saw visions of the two princesses, innocent little girls playing in the mystic lands of Finaqua before things turned dark. Azkadellia possessed, DG killed on the Northern Island, sacrificing her light to save DG but unable to save Azkadellia. He felt all the guilt, she wished there was something she could have done for her Azkadellia. If only the situation was caught earlier.

"It does not matter now, your family is together. Raw will do his best to heal you, my Queen." Raw closed his eyes and concentrated to move from the past until he found his mind connected to hers in a happier place. He found himself in a large bedroom with a rocking chair facing an open window. The birds were chirping as they flew past the window, basking in the daylight of a rebirth annual day. The rocking chair held a young Queen holding her newborn child.

"Do you hear them Delia, my precious little girl? Those birds will be yours and they will always sing for you when there will be a time that I am unable to." The pride emanating from the young Queen's voice as she looked down at her child was something that she thought had been lost for so long.

Ahamo watched as both his wife and the empath's eyes were closed and in deep concentration. His attention went fully to the smile that lingered on his wife's lips as snow white hair faded into a darker shade of gray, with some of her natural chestnut locks mixed in. He moved up beside the two as her eyes opened to show the more vivid lavender color eyes as those from their youth.

A distance away from the peace and resurrection of the Queen in a dark lonely hall way sat Glitch with his back up against the wall. His legs were casually open on the floor with the bag he took from Azkadellia's room in between them. He thought for a while, more like meditated, on the morning's event. It should have been something odd to him but it had felt comfortable, even if he couldn't remember being in her room before, it was familiar. Ever since the witch had been defeated by the two princesses, his half brain was glitchier more then ever, but different. He went back to the bag trying to decipher why all the resent familiarity and memories. This made him scared to open it, but it was one of things that had to be done, and he untied the thin golden rope.

Glitch squinted as his eyes blurred at the contents in the bag and came back to the spine of a leather bound book that reflected the dim light off of its glossy fabric, as he pulled it out of the bag a skeleton key fell out onto the floor. "Yes!" he smiled as he reached for the key leaving the book and bag, which felt as if there was still something in it, on his lap. He squeezed his hand with the key into the side pocket of his pants without wanting to get up off the floor, "I think have some mysteries to solve today. At least… I think I do?" As he questioned himself, he reached into the pouch to pull out a familiar chain with an old ring on it. The trinket triggered something inside of him. He felt the pressure build up in the front of his head for another memory.

_Ambrose sat on a blanket in Finaqua, on a green pastor just behind what was once Ahoma's shed, in a casual manor with his jacket was off and his vest unbuttoned, in a way mimicking Glitch in the present. His eyes fixed on someone coming towards him. It made his brown eyes soften as Ambrose smiled with a glow as his bright white teeth showed…_

_Without anytime in between he was now in conversation with someone in a blur except for the ring he held up to the person who sat on the blanket next to him, "It's been in my family for five generations. I know you're too young to want to be married yet. But I thought that maybe someday..."_

_His mind like a child's rubber ball bounces; this time the blurriness was mixed candlelight making golden stars around him. He felt as he was in heaven as hair and skin brushed up against him, a unique scent, and a taste of something sweet as he was being kissed hungrily…_

Glitch still felt the long hair in his hands and he could smell the scent as fresh as it was there, where there was. It made him pant heavily and he held his head with the sweaty palms of his hands, trying to settle himself down. His heart was racing, his breathing became deeper and perspiration was dripping from his forhead. He looked down at his lap and saw the most embarrassing part of all; his pants had started to bulge next to the book and bag.

"Ahhh great! It was that good, and I can't even remember!" he muttered at his own embarrassment. He struggled to stand up and walk down the hallway. "It's a good thing no one else is here, especially Cain… he'd never let me live this down!" Glitch held the bag in front of his pants to cover up.

Lavender moved her lips, forming words to a song of the past….

In the past of her mind she was singing a lullaby as she still rocked the firstborn. "Sleep my babe, sleep. From the windows of heaven, mother's watching you too."

Raw looked over the new mother's shoulder at the babe, "Who is she?" He asked, not knowing whether it was DG or Azkadellia.

"This is the future queen, Azkadellia," She continued humming the melody as Raw knelt down next to them.

"What does the Queen see?" Raw asked as his hand lightly touched the top of the babe's head.

"My innocent little girl, I should have done a better job, tried to keep her that way…" her purple eyes began to water up and clear lavender tear came down her cheek, "I failed to protect my little girls."

Another voice of a woman, just as wonderful as Lavender's, filled the room, "Go to sleep, my babe, go to sleep, While the stars above begin to peep."

The babe that was once in front of them turned into an empty blanket that dropped on the floor. Looking out the window now is the older Azkadellia, standing there holding a child of her own and she continues singing. "There lighting the windows of heaven, angels watch over you. From the windows of heaven, Mother's watching you too."

Lavender opened her eyes to focus on her husband's face, "Thank you," she directed at the viewer . "I never knew such beauty such like that can come out of tragedy."

"What did you see my love?" Ahamo took his wife's hand in his own and caressed it.

"The future Ahamo, one greater then I would have ever imagined."

The skeleton key opened to a dim room light by one window view facing the road. Glitch stepped in and looked around at the shelves full of books and walls with every inch covered in drawings of inventions, some which he recognized off the spot. The only thing not advisor involved was a small bare bed that could only fit one person.

He sat down on the bed and concentrated on the walls until something that didn't fit popped out. He left the bag and book behind on the bed as he walked across the room. In the middle of many drawings of mechanics was one of young woman. The glare from the light of the window distorted his view of detail until he pulled it off the wall and held it up to the daylight.

"Ohh my…" the face was recognizable all right, it brought back the same emotions from the past night and morning. "Azkadellia….What?" His eyes turned to other drawings that were around this one. They were plans of this very tower only the green was more vivid with gold lining instead of the cold steal that replaced it. "I made this for you….I think?" He couldn't think but feel in the pit of his stomach that it was true...

_Ambrose opened the door to his room. He was not shocked to see her here but his nose snubbed up at the mess she was making of his place while she argumed with that other voice he was not strong enough to rid her of. "I destroyed the plans Azka-D," he said it as lightly as the whisper she was used to hearing in her ear at better times._

_Azkadellia stopped talking and spun her long black coat around to face him as papers swished around on the floor. "I really advise you to make this a bit easier for yourself."_

_Though she staired with a cold face, her eyes held the meaning of a worried warning at him. "Please Ambrose, you don't know what I am capable of!" she stood tall in attempt to keep control as he paced toward her._

"_No not you. Her, but not you!" This time the whisper was stronger, more desperate as he grabbed a hold of her arms and brought her face close to his. "This is your tower. I made it for you. I am not a big supporter of what your ethics and the pain you've caused your family and me but I-" he stopped himself as he kept staring into her eyes, for now he could see the struggle that was going on within, and realised nothing that his compassionate moist ones could do for her would be enough. "I'm sorry," he let her go and walked away, his back towards her as he looked out the window and saw long coats riding in. "I'm not the one to help you," He said in defeat. "You need to leave."_

_He kept staring out the window avoiding looking at her again so he wouldn't make more of a fool of himself. The sound of her heels came closer to him and stopped, he could the feel her breath, for her lips were close to his ear._

"_I never blamed you…" Now this time she was the one to cut herself off. If she was to go on, she would lose her strength and begin to break down, something which had worse consequence with the witch later on. "I took over Central City and mother's best military leader came to my side." She said it naturally, "Let her know."_

_He didn't move as she exited the room and continue to watch out the window as she saddled on to her black horse surrounded by long coats. He could see the devoteing to her, how they looked at her with such fear and admiration, his devotion was past. He wondered if maybe that was the look she wanted, and not his._

"_It seems the Queen's Advisor got ahead of us. He abandoned here and destroyed everything." The next line was said very deep so her men would not try to second guess her and go into the tower, "There is nothing and no one here, so there will be no need for a search."_

_She clicked her heels and began galloping away as her ultra ego chimed in her head, "Why didn't you let the long coats take care of him?"_

_He left the window to begin packing things to leave for good while he had the chance. One of the things was a dark red velvet bag he had under his mattress, he opened it to find one of his journals and a few drawings of the woman who had just co- exist in this room with him. He took one of the drawings and left the rest in the bag on the bed. Thinking about bringing the one with him he stopped and decided to leave it on the wall surrounded by other drawings of inventions that were just other dreams that would never come true._

_Azkadellia rode ahead of the long coats as she continued to talk, "He is still useful to us."_

"_Truly useful? Or just for your hopeless romantic dreams? You should allow them to torture the information out of-"_

"NO! I know him and torturing him won't achieve anything. He wouldn't give in that easily…"


	5. Chapter 5

Nighttime had fallen and the moon was shinning from above. Their destination was not far ahead of them and neither is the danger of night. Cain decided, without giving the girls a choice, to camp out for the rest of the night. To bad it really didn't dawn on him that he'd be stuck with women talk and teasing.

"You know ever since I've landed in the O.Z. I have only had one good nights rest in a **some what** normal bed." DG sits in front of the fire next to her sister.

"What do you mean **some what**? I gave you one of the best rooms in the tower last night!" Azkadellia sarcastically commented back that just proved the rekindling that teasing bond they had as children.

"A mile high four post bed with silk that made me slip off of it every time I took a breath?" DG gives some sarcasm back, "Cain back me up here."

"Yes Cain lets here your opinion?" Azkadellia goes with her sisters lead in turning the argument over to the quit tin man.

Cain, sitting across from them, placed his canteen down and arched an eyebrow at the two princesses, "I'll sleep on it." He laid back and placed his hat over his face to muffle his chuckling.

Azkadellia laughed "Well I'll be honest there was a reason why I never slept in that room. Maybe it was uncomfortable." She too lays back onto a blanket with a smirk and brought her coat up to her neck like a blanket.

DG shook her head; she was never one to lose an augment easily. " Oh I'll give you a reason!" She grabbed her long coat and playfully whacked her sister and quickly beat the tin mans fast reflexes and hit him as well. All three of them looked at each other in silence and then began laughing at their own immature behavior, something that neither one have been token to for such a long time.

From a few feet away in the brush were small red feather pointing out of a man hair with warrior painted covering his petite face, grinning, "we have you now sorceress."

Cove, the young brother of Raw, wondered the corridors of the tower alone. It was peaceful to walk in the soft candle light halls instead of sitting in a prison with slop being thrown at you. But the lack of light did give the teenager a spooky feeling. The sound of footsteps came closer to him making him stop and bravely turn around. He could only see the silhouette of a man with wild hair and the energy of optimism and confusion bleeding out of him.

Cove yelped at the surprise, "Ambrose sir."

"Hey kid how are ya!" Glitch gave the young seer a hug to settle his nerves. "Hey your shaky kid, I didn't mean to scare you. I just-" Glitch lowered his voice and glanced his eyes around for anyone else. "I need help and it's a private matter."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Raw about this?"

"Well you see umm," Glitch's eyes rolled to the top right corner as he tried to think of something, "I just rather not because," he thought hard for a excuse, "he has been helping the queen and he might need a break."

"That was early. He would be well rested by now," Cove was not buying into Glitch's excuses and didn't feel confident enough about helping him. He tries to walk past him but stops as a small leather pouch appeared in the half brain man's hand. "But then again," he responded with a smile as he took the pouch into his own paw. "How may I help you sir?"

Glitch took the chained ring out of his pocket and held it in one hand as the other was placed on the edge of the bowl containing his **missing half**. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly in a squeak, "Ok."

"Ok." Cove repeated as he places one hand on the glass surface, "you ready?"

Glitch looked at Cove scared, the last two times he did this was not a pleasant experience, "Yes I think. Oh just do it!"

Cove placed his other hand onto Glitch's forehead causing the human to jolt as a white flash took over both of them.

Azkadellia stood at the edge of the lake with tears edging around her eyelids, fiddling with the ring in her hand, as she stared down at her reflection. "Remember this, if you don't do it the consequences are unpredictable," the reflection spook with her hands on her hips and snarl to her above shore.

"Azka-D?" Ambrose paced himself as he walked up behind her with his hands clasped together behind his back. He could tell by her poster that something was not right, "Your message caused me alarm. I'm right here, what is wrong?"

"Oh Ambrose," Azkadellia turned around with her tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Ambrose quickly came to her and took her into his arms as she let out a deep sob.

She enjoyed feeling him so close, even with cloths on, it was a wonderful feeling that she knew she would never find any place else, "No I can't." She placed her hands on his chest to push him away but she held her hand there with the ring between her thumb and index finger.

He looked down at the ring and looked back to her face with a sad shock, "What?"

That was the only word he could come up with, his mind was glitching at the situation to say anything more.

"Because I love you," her face turned bitter to indicate she didn't mean it but her eyes told a different story. "This is the last time you will see the woman you wanted as your wife." She let go of the ring and it dropped into the grass in front of his boot. "Deal with it." That was the last cold words that came out of her mouth before walking past him and never turning back.

Ambrose's head looked up to the sky as his confused hurt emotions blocked his brain to do anything but stare down at the ring. His body started to shiver in the mix of anger, love, hate, sadness, as others he never felt before.

Azkadellia kept walking away fighting not to turn back as she tried her best to contain her deep sobs with a strong poster.

Azkadellia wakes up at the dime camp fire with tears of regret dripping softly from her eyes from the memory of leaving him. "I was so cold, Oh I'm so sorry." She placed her head in her hands as this time she didn't hold back the sobs that were trapped in her since that day.

DG woke up more comely next to Cain. He stayed asleep with his hand over his holster. She gently moved away from him so he wouldn't wake up shooting her or her sister's assess off. She motioned over to Azkadellia's and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Azkadellia felt a soft touch on her shoulder that made her pick her head up in reflex. Her younger sister held a worried look and tears in her own eyes over her sister's pain as if she felt it herself. Without a word they in closed each other in a hug in some kind of understanding never needing a explanation.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
